High School for Hanyou
by Pencil Graphite
Summary: Snobs. That's what they all were at this school. Kagome Higurashi: The new student that just happened to be young and famous..She was no exception. She was just as fake as all the other girls were. Then why the hell would he be having dreams about her?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome, welcome, to High School for Hanyou. (Version 2) This is me, pencilgraphite! I'm so sorry about everything and to all my lovely reviewers…but it turns out I lost all my accounts and passwords for EVERYTHING, and I haven't really had time to write. I'm done with school, and I should be able to write more for a while, Until I have to go BACK. I had lost hope, until I came across some old files on a different computer. :D **

**I've recently had a change of heart. In this story, there will be no Saku. I'm sorry to those of you who liked her, but point of view changes were becoming difficult. I'll fit something into those chapters dealing with her.**

**Well, sorry to keep you waiting! On with the show!**

**Chapter One:**

**The rich people school.**

Inuyasha Miharu; Rich, athletic, and-according to the girls at his school-hot. Yes, he had the looks, the fame, and the money. His late father, Tai Miharu, had run one of the most successful businesses in Tokyo. This is what allowed Inuyasha to be accepted into one of the most high-class high schools in the Country. Sure he could get anything, or anyone, he wanted with a flick of the wrist. But this Inuyasha was, in no way, a snob.

That's what everyone was at his school; That's why he never had anything to do with anyone there. There were only a few people who he would actually call his friends. He also had the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. They were the few people who hardly ever said anything about being rich. That's the way he liked it, and he didn't want it to change.

By 6:55, Inuyasha was out the door and driving off to school. He had just fifteen minutes to make it to his first class. He was wearing a plain green t-shirt with some faded destroyed denim jeans, his short silver hair messy as usual. Pulling up to his normal parking spot at 7:00, he hopped out of his car when he heard a girl scream, "Pervert!" and a slap that echoed throughout campus. He rolled his eyes and ran up to where his friends usually waited for him. There he found them, and of course, Miroku was wearing the usual red hand print on his cheek, thanks to Sango. "Houshi, it seems you never learn, do you?" he laughed at his friend, who was currently rubbing his sore cheek. Miroku sighed and said, "Ah, yes. But the pain was well worth it." He had his hair up in his usual rat tail and he was wearing some prayer beads around his right hand. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he always seemed to wear them.

"Hey, Sango, have you seen Kikyo yet today?" he asked his female friend who was still grumbling, but seemed to calm down a bit. "Umm..I think I saw her go to her class already. Why?" she grabbed her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. Inuyasha just shook his head then ran his fingers through his short silver hair. He would never let his seven year old neice, Kanna, come close to his hair with scissors ever again. Miroku seemed to recover, for he was already walking towards their class. They all had Calculus for first period. Right as they sat down in their seats, the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

Inuyasha was sitting next to his girlfriend, Kikyo, in the back of the class. Miroku and Sango sat behind them. Kikyo was one of the only people he trusted more than anyone. The only other person was his father, but he couldn't confide in him any longer. Kikyo started drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the desk, but stopped when she saw a note on her desk. She un-folded it and read. It said:

_Are you coming over tonight? _

She automatically knew it was Sango, so she wrote "Yes" and handed it to the awaiting girl behind her. "Miss Marietta, please answer problem number one, and give us the details on how you found the answer." Miss Lepper said, her amrs crossed. She was not pleased. Kikyo looked up at the board, and had no clue what to do. "Umm...I don't know." she finally said, after a few minutes of thinking. Miss Lepper seemed to be a bit happy about this and said, "Well then, I guess I'll have to move your seat to a different location, seeing as how you can't concentrate where you are right now." with that said, She made Kikyo move to the very front of the room. Inuyasha frowned a bit when she looked back to him

Kikyo just sat there, boredly, since she had nobody to talk to at the front of the room. So, to distract herself, she pulled out her compact and attempted to fix her makeup. She coated her lips with cherry lip gloss a few times, before smacking them together and putting it away. 'Stupid hag of a teacher keeping me away from my Inuyasha.' she thought to herself before letting her thoughts flutter to her hot little hanyou sitting on the other side of the room. Her and Inuyasha had the reputation of being the most known and perfect couple in the school.

She and Sango had only been friends since tenth grade, and that was two years ago, but they were pretty close. As for Inuyasha and Miroku, they had been friends since third grade. Miroku was so bored, so he pulled out a magazine he found while digging through Sango's bag. When Sango looked over at him and noticed his reading material, she fumed and whispered, quietly, yet threateningly, "What the hell were you doing looking through my bag?" Miroku looked at her and mumbled that he was bored, then went back to flipping through the pages of his reading material.

Miroku suddenly stopped and dwelled on a certain page longer than he did others. Sango sighed. 'He'll never change' She thought, and looked over to the page. On that page was a model. Kagome Higurashi, a famous fashion model at the tender age of seventeen. Her mother was Japanese, but her father was French. She had long and wavy ebony hair, the bluest of blue eyes, and a tight little body to her. She was striking a pose where she had her spaghetti shirt slightly raised, and her left hand was on her stomache. Her right hand was in her hair somewhere and she was showing off a pair of jeans. Sango loved her hair, and wished she could have hair like it. While staring at the picture a bit longer, she noticed something, 'I don't know how people could say Kikyo looks anything like her. She shrugged and went back to taking notes.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang. While the kids filed through the door, Inuyasha and his friends lagged behind. Inuyasha was the first to speak, "So...what did you see in that magazine that kept you so quiet, Miroku?" Inuyasha put an arm around Kikyo's shoulder, and she clung to him like he was her life source. Miroku grinned. "Ah, that. I was flipping through the magazine when I stumbled upon a picture of the beautiful Kagome Higurashi. I was just admiring her looks when I thou-" He was immediately silenced when Sango's fist connected with his head. "Can it, Miroku. We don't need to know about your sick fantasies." Inuyasha scoffed and said, "Kikyo looks much better than that wench, It should be HER in those magazines." Kikyo smirked and gave him a peck on the lips.

Not only was Inuyasha a loyal boyfriend, he was also arm candy and it made all the girls in the school envy her. Except Sango, that is. "Me and Miroku are heading off to second period. We'll see you guys later." She said, as she dragged the poor boy to class, her brown hair swishing in its ponytail. Inuyasha didn't have the same second period as any of his friends, so he gave Kikyo a quick kiss and they rushed off to second period.

In his second period, Inuyasha sat in the far left corner of the class, next to an empty seat. The only bad thing was that annoying Yura girl who always sat behind him and played with his hair. It pissed him off to no end. When the bell rang, Ms. Kaede started writing things on the board for the students to copy. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. He was drifting off when he felt Yura start combing through his hair with his fingers. But at the moment, he just didn't care.

Inuyasha guessed he fell asleep, because the next thing he knew, people were gathering their stuff and walking out the door. Inuyasha just sighed and walked to the gym, since he had P.E. next. He would just meet Miroku there, since he was in his class. When he turned a corner, he suddenly felt pressure on his chest, and he fell to the ground. He growled and looked up, only to see a girl dusting her skirt off. She mumbled a quick sorry and started running again. He looked over his should and grumbled. "Crazy bitch." And opened the door to the gym.

He walked into the locker room and headed for his locker, when Miroku came up to him. "Hey, 'Yash, what took you so long?" he asked, while tying his shoe. Inuyasha just glanced at him when he started to take off his shirt. "This stupid bitch ran into me on my way here. Just mumbled sorry and ran off." he said, flicking his tongue out to touch his lip ring. Miroku sighed and said, "Tell me again, why you're so anti-social?" Inuyasha glared at him. "You know everyone in this God damn fucking school can't be trusted!" Miroku just chuckled and went out the door to the gym. Inuyasha just started to unbuckle his collar and sighed. 'Can't this day just fucking end already?' He thought as he walked into the gym.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and he was currently in his room, lying on his bed. He couldn't wait until he graduated. He told Kikyo that he would marry her one day, after they finished with school, And that's exactly what he intended to do. He'd been going out with her ever since the tenth grade, A little after his father died. He went to her for comfort, and they ended up getting to know each other more. She understood what he was going through, since her mother died a while back. But, he started to notice how she's been changing over these past two years. She hardly ever talked about her feelings to him, she only gossiped. Gossiped, gossiped, gossiped. 'I wonder what happened' he thought. He just shrugged it off and fell into a deep slumber.

Inuyasha was having the strangest dream. In this dream, there were two girls. Kikyo, and.. '_Kagome Higurashi?' _What was she doing there? He shook his head and realized they looked similar, but Kagome had a more natural look to her. Then he saw Kikyo slowly fade away. When he opened his mouth to say something, Kagome appeared in front of him and kissed him. But that's not what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that he didn't pull away, but he kissed her back. He was scared. He wanted her.

**Just a few minor edits, nothing big.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Off to a bad start**

"Kagome Higurashi, thank you for choosing Murietta private school. I find that flattering." Mr. Haynes, the principal said. Kagome just smiled at him a bit and took her schedule. "What made you choose this school, out of all other schools in Californa? Not that I'm not happy, just wondering." Kagome cleared her throat a bit and started to speak," Well, I-" Then Mr. Haynes' phone rang. He said a quick "excuse me" and went to answer the call. Kagome sat there for a few minutes before he told her he would have to send an aide to show her to her classes and give her a tour of the school. When the aide finally arrived, she stood up and followed him out the door, and watched his hair sway back and forth in his high ponytail.

He was wearing a loose black T-shirt with some light denim jeans. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, ' I hope nobody points me out or gets the wrong impression about me.' She thought to herself. She wasn't wearing anything too special, just a light green t-shirt with a black jacket on top, some light blue jeans, and the original checkered vans slip ons. Then she remembered ' Ack! I ran into a kid yesterday! And the look on his face was actually pretty scary!' She trembled a bit when she noticed the guy she was following suddenly stopped walking.

He turned to her and grinned, "So, you're the famous Kagome Higurashi, eh?" her blue eyes stared into his lighter blue ones, and she replied. "Umm, yeah." His grin grew even wider. "Well, My name's Kouga. And I think that you should be my woman." Kagome glared, "Hey! I will NOT be thought of as 'somebody's woman'! I'm not you're property!" her face was boiling with uncontrolled anger. "Well, I like my girls feisty. And I think that you're the perfect girl for me, Ka-go-me." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She landed against his broad chest with a small 'Eep'. Suddenly, a girl walked by and said, "Kouga, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kouga looked at the girl and snorted, "It's not like it's any of your business, Sango." The girl, now known as Sango, glared at him. "But, don't you remember what you told Ayame? I think this would definitely make her angry." At the sound of the name Ayame, Kouga paled and threw Kagome off of him. He made Sango promise not to tell her, then he was off.

Sango smiled and turned to Kagome. "Hi, my name's Sango Tanayo, and you're Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" Kagome smiled and nodded at the girl. She seemed nice enough. Sango extended her hand to Kagome, who gladly took it and shook it. "Well, would you like me to show you to your class? Since Kouga clearly was incapable of doing so..just let me see your schedule." Kagome handed Sango her schedule and Sango grinned. "You have all your classes with me! That's so awesome." Kagome giggled at her a bit. "Soo...where're we going first? You could just show me my other three classes later." Sango nodded and led her to their first block. Calculus. Just great. Kagome completely sucked at anything that had to do with numbers. "Who's the teacher?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango. "The teacher is Miss Lepper. She is grade-A Bitch." Sango opened the door and walked in, while Kagome was still standing in the hall. The teacher raised a brow at Sango and asked why she was late. Sango told her about Kagome, and she sat down when the teacher told her to.

Kagome slowly made her way into the classroom and smiled weakly at Miss Lepper. "So you're Kagome Higurashi? The new student?" Miss Lepper asked. Kagome just nodded and handed her the schedule. "Miss Lepper looked it over and then put it dowm, after making sure she was in this class. "Well, I think you're going to have to sit by Mr. Miharu, since it seems it is the only empty seat in this class. Inuyasha, will you please show Ms. Higurashi who you are?" She started getting impatient after three minutes of waiting, and she finally noticed it. He was sleeping. She made a sound that, strangely, sounded like a growl. The teacher decided she would deal with him in a bit, and showed Kagome where to sit, herself. Kagome smiled, despite the growing nervousness inside of her. This was the same guy she ran into yesterday! She hoped he wouldn't remember what she looked like.

Kagome slowly sat down in her seat and stared at the sleeping boy. He was wearing a red shirt and semi-tight blackjeans with a couple of chains dangling on his side. She noticed he had a lip ring. 'I wonder what those wouldfeel like' she blushed and shook her head. 'Bad Kagome! He probably hates you since you ran into him!' She noticed she was still staring at him and saw something very weird. He had white little dog ears on his head. She had heard that demons existed, but she never thought it would be true... 'They're so cute! I wonder what they feel like.' she was just about to pet one when she saw his nose twitch. She pulled her hand back when she noticed it was reaching out to pet the little ear.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her. Her eyes locked with his amber ones when his face slowly turned into a scowl. 'That's the girl that ran into me yesterday!' he screamed in his mind. Kagome flinched at the look he was giving her. "What the hell was that yesterday? You ran into me and then ran away!" Kagome lowered her head and mumbled a bit under her breath, "I said I was sorry. Geez, Dog boy." Inuyasha stared at her for a bit. "Dog boy?" He asked her. She raised her head and looked at him. "How'd you-?" she was cut off by the teacher telling them to be quiet. Inuyasha just grumbled a bit and leaned back in his chair. He then looked at Kagome and said quietly, "I don't like you." Kagome felt a twinge of hurt in her, but she brushed it away. "Well, I don't like you either. So there."

She crossed her arms and stared at the board, her mind not registering anything that was on it. 'Real mature Kagome. What are you, five?' She sighed. She just kept thinking about those ears...and how badly she wanted to poke and prod at them. She closed her eyes a bit and stared blankly at the front of the class.

Inuyasha was uncomfortable. He almost felt bad when he said he didn't like her. But why would he? It was the truth, wasn't it? He mentally smacked himself. 'How should I know? I don't even know her well enough to be judging her.' he growled. 'Sure I do! She's just a preppy little bitch just like the rest of them. Yeah. That's it. She was just a snob. A pretty and fiery snob that I want to...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' He cursed in spite of himself. He looked at Kagome and noticed she was staring at his ears. "What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" Kagome just ignored him and latched her hand onto his left ear and started rubbing it.

It twitched a bit in her hand, and she had giggled a little. They were so furry and soft. Inuyasha made a noise from his throat that sounded strangely similar to a purr, and leaned his head closer to Kagome's hand. He was cut out of his reverie when he heard the teacher clear her throat. When Kagome's hand pulled away, his eyes snapped open. He looked around the room to see everyone staring. He looked over to Kikyo. She looked like she was ready to let all hell loose. He needed to think of something to save himself. He pushed Kagome away from him and glared "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bitch!" At this time, gasps could be heard. Sango and Miroku were turned around in their seats, and watching. 'No, Inuyasha, you're making a big mistake. Don't be so stupid!' Sango thought. Kikyo was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the scene play with interest.

"I-I.." Kagome stuttered and looked around the room. She felt tears prick under her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Just because you're a fucking model doesn't mean you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Inuyasha thought it weird that he was actually feeling bad about embarrassing her like this. 'Oh well. She deserves it for making Kikyo mad.' But in all actuality, he didn't really believe himself. Kagome had about all she could take. "I JUST THOUGHT THEY WERE CUTE, OKAY! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED **_PURRING_**!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome while Kikyo was smiling smugly at the front of the classroom. The teacher just watched silently, she didn't want to get involved in this. She knew Inuyasha had a horrible temper, and a lot of strength. Inuyasha grabbed the front of Kagome's jacket and brought her face to his. He looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I told you I didn't like you. So you need to back the fuck off." And with that said, he let go of her shirt and Kagome fell onto her chair.

"I just...thought that..." Finally, she let a single tear fall down her cheek. After that one, plenty of others followed, and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Inuyasha's ears drooped, he hated when girls cried. Especially when they cried because of him. He was about to apologize, when she got up from her seat and rushed out of the room. "N-now, there's nothing t-to see. So turn your attention back to the board." The teacher said as she walked to the front of the classroom to teach again. Everybody sat quietly in their seats and stared at the board. Sango and Miroku just glared at Inuyasha and turned around. "Poor girl. She must've been scared." Miroku said to Sango. "She seems like she's nothing that people say she is. She's not spoiled or snobby. I feel bad for her. Inuyasha had no right to blow up on her like that. " Sango sighed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha was frozen in his seat. 'I didn't mean to make her cry. I just didn't want Kikyo to be mad at me. Ugh! Why am I even thinking about her?' He knew things got off to a bad start. And he knew he had to apologize. But first, he had to make sure Kikyo wasn't mad. After all, she was the only one he cared about. At least, that's what he thought. In reality, he wasn't even sure anymore.

**AN: Just a few edits.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: She was crying because…think of it this way: How would you feel if you've done absolutely nothing you thought is wrong, only to have someone go crazy on you? Yep.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Starting Over**

Kagome sat on the bench in the courtyard of the school, playing with a rose she picked from one of the bushes. She sighed and smelled the flower. 'Stupid Kagome. You already have an enemy, and you just got here! What's wrong with you?' She mentally slapped herself. 'Well, he didn't have to be so mean about it..' she sighed and rested against the back of the bench. She let her eyes flutter closed for a minute, she didn't care that she was supposed to be in class right now. She felt a drop of moisture touch her nose and her eyes opened a bit. "Great. Rain." she grumbled a bit and got off the bench. She walked into the building again, only to be ran over by kids when the bell rang.

She got slammed into a locker and grumbled to herself. She wasn't in the mood. She screamed. And loud. "If you're gonna scream, I suggest you make sure you're not standing next to me." she looked up and saw it was none other than Inuyasha. "I thought you hated me." she glared at him, and he just sighed. "Yeah, about that..I sorta just yelled because my girlfriend was gonna be mad if I didn't." Kagome blinked a few times. "Girl..friend..?" Inuyasha furrowed his brow a bit. "What, am I not allowed to have a girlfriend?" Kagome just waved her hands furiously in front of her face. "No! That's not it. I just...I kinda thought that.." Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Spit it out, wench!" Kagome laughed and said, "Well, I just kinda thought you were..gay." He was silent for a few seconds. "Gay." Kagome nodded. "AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" he shouted. Kagome just backed up a bit. "Heh..well, I don't know, actually. You just seemed like it, I guess.." Inuyasha just scowled at her. Kagome heard him mumble something and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He glared and said, "I said I'm sorry, bitch. What're you, deaf?" Kagome just smiled at him, and he got kind of scared. "Thank you." She finally said.

Inuyasha blushed and turned his head the other way. "Don't get used to it." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang...finally. They went their seperate ways, since they didn't have second period together. Kagome sat in her art class, thinking about her little doggy-eared friend. 'Good thing he's not gay...' she thought. 'Wait, it's not like I'll have a chance with him...I mean, we got off to such a bad start. He has a girlfriend already, too!' She glared at her paper, and started to doodle. So far, all she had was a body. There was no head or anything, just a guy dressed in a red outfit. She didn't know where she got the idea, she just started drawing it when she thought of Inuyasha.

About a half an hour later, she looked at her picture and noticed it was Inuyasha. He was the one wearing the red outift. She blushed and stared at it. 'Why am I thinking about him so much?' she shook her head when the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, only to be met by Kikyo and her little posse. "What do you think you were doing touching Inuyasha? Do you not get what the word GIRLFRIEND means, you little tramp?" Kikyo said, crossing her arms. "Look, I'm not here to pick a fight, alright? Plus, I thought he was gay. SO it doesn't matter." Kikyo's group just stared at Kikyo, waiting to see what she was gonna say next. "Yeah? Well, I bet he'd rather date a guy than go out with you." In a few moments, a crowd started to form around them. "Hey, I'm the one who's actually pretty enough to be a model, not you. Get over yourself, I wasn't trying to hit on your boyfriend. Geez." She started to walk away, when a piece of paper fell. Kikyo picked it up and scanned it over. She then cast her eyes on Kagome, anger evident on her face.

"If you don't like him, why the hell would you be drawing pictures of him, you stalker?" Kagome looked around and blushed. She was caught. "It was just an art assignment, dammit. Get over it! Geez, I don't like Inuyasha!" Kikyo just stood still. "You're just jealous of me, that's it. You know that he'll never like you. I mean, why would he go for you, when we all know who it is that's the much prettier one here?" By that time, Inuyasha had shown up and was watching what was going on. 'She drew a picture of me?' He thought. When he heard Kikyo say she was prettier, he found he was right about her all along. She was just with him because she could be. Every time he told her he loved her, he actually meant it. But she...she just wanted to morph him into something that would make her look better.

Inuyasha growled and pushed into the middle of the circle, where Kagome and Kikyo were. "Kikyo, we're fucking over." he said to her. "Kikyo's smile faded, and fast. "But..but why?" How dare he! Just when she was making herself look better, he had to end it with her! "Kikyo, you've been fucking using me, and I know you have! All you wanted was my popularity, so you can make yourself look good. Well, I've had it, So fuck you, AND all your friends. And don't put Kagome down when you're the worst person out of you two." Kagome was taken aback. He was actually helping her despite the way he acted earlier. But Inuyasha didn't care if people would spread rumors. He just hated fakes, and that's exactly what Kikyo was. That's what all the girls were. But, he noticed that Kagome wasn't like them. And even though it's only been a few hours of knowing her, he was intrigued by her.

"Inuyasha, you will want me back...mark my words. You traitor!" with that, Kikyo and her group left, and the crowd slowly dissipated. "Pfft. Stupid girl, getting yourself in trouble." Kagome just stared up at him. "Why did you defend me?" she asked, after a few moments of silence. It was then that Inuyasha remembered the dream he had. He thought it might've been telling him something. If so, he wanted it to happen. "Well, Kikyo's changed over the years. She's not like she was before, but she's just like everyone else now." Kagome just nodded and the bell rang, signaling that they were late. "Um, I guess we should get to class then." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded at her and they went off to their class.

When school was over, Kagome walked into the house and smiled. It was a pretty good day, despite the whole incident with Kikyo. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" she yelled and kicked off her shoes. Kagome's mom came running down the stairs to bombard her with questions. "How was your first day at school, dear?" she asked, after pulling her daughter into a hug. "It was pretty good, actually. I have Inuyasha Miharu in my first period, too." Kagome's mother gasped after hearing his name. "The son of the famous belated business owner? Poor dear, must've been hard for him to lose his father." So typical, Kagome's mother was always worried about others. "Well, he's pretty nice, I guess. But he broke up with his girlfriend today...over me." Ms. Higurashi guffawed and looked shocked. "Kagome! Please don't get involved with someone you've only known for a day! Not even!"

Kagome sighed. "I know, mom. But that's not the reason they broke up. Kikyo just disliked me, is all." When her mother heard Kagome say Kikyo, she froze. "So, what would you like for dinner? Souta and your grandfather are at the grocery store. They'll be back later..." Kagome did notice the way her mother changed the subject, but she thought nothing of it. "Well, I was just thinking maybe some chicken alfredo would be good. And why are they shopping? We have people to do that, you know. And we also have cooks that we're paying to COOK." Ms. Higurashi just smiled at her. "Well, it's been a while since I was able to cook for my family. And I didn't want to get rusty." Her daughter just nodded and went upstairs to shower. She had her own bathroom, and that was cool because she didn't have to worry about her brother or anyone walking in on her.

While walking up the stairs, her pocket started to vibrate. She pulled out her cell phone and she saw that the person calling blocked their number. "Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking." she waited a few seconds before the person spoke up. "Kagome, dear, you have been a very bad girl. You need to be severely punished." Kagome arched her eyebrow and smiled. "Why're you trying to freak me out like that, Rin? The girl on the other line laughed and replied. "I did no such thing! So. How's schooling with the famous Inuyasha going?" Rin liked Inuyasha, and she practically drooled whenever his name was mentioned. "Well, he's a really nice guy. And.. I guess that's it. Hey, I'm gonna shower. I'll call you back later, 'Kay Rin?" They said their goodbyes and Kagome hung up. Too bad Rin lived on the other side of the town. But she would have to tell her everything that happened that day later.

'Who knows...maybe I will have a chance with Inuyasha.' Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror she whispered, "Why am I always thinking about you, Inuyasha?"

**A/N: Eww, shorrrrttt. D: Oh well. SEE. SakuRIN! It works out in the end. YUP. What's the connection between her mother and Kikyo? I DON'T KNOW:D**

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Nice to Meet You.**

It was two fifteen on a Thursday afternoon. Rin had just called her lovely Kagome after her first day at a new school, and she was bored. "Hey mom, I'm gonna go to drop off Shiori's lunch, can I borrow your car?" Rin said, putting her shoes on. "Rin, honey, I have to go to work in a few minutes. Can't you walk or take the bus or something?" Rin's mother said, looking for her car keys. "They're in your coat pocket. And fine, I guess I'll walk." She sighed as she opened the door. "Have fun at work, mom." Her mother nodded and fumbled through her pockets. 'Hmm..at least the elementary school isn't that far away..' She trailed off when she saw a flash of silver hair fly past her in a car. "Is that Inuyasha? Why would he be all the way on this side of the town?" She said to herself. She shrugged, but kept walking.

When she finally got to the elementary school, about fifteen minutes later, she ran into someone. "Ow! Hey, bud, I don't know who you think you are, but it's disrespectful to run into someone and not apologize!" When she looked up, she saw the most beautiful amber eyes she's ever seen. Well, she didn't really see some in person, but they were still pretty. "Sorry." She stared at the godly figure. He had two magenta stripes on both sides of his face, and a crescent moon on his forehead. That's how she knew he was a demon...and the great Lord Sesshomaru. She blushed and put her head down. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I had no idea! I should've been more respectful, please forgive me!" Sesshomaru stared at her and arched an eyebrow. "Forgiven. Now, I must be getting to work." and with that said, he was gone. 'Good one, Rin, run into the almighty Sesshomaru and make a fool of yourself..but wow, he's really handsome...even more so than Inuyasha!' She sighed and walked into the huge building, heading towards the office to drop off the lunch.

After that deed was done, she sat on one of the benches outside of the building. She ran her fingers through her medium length honey brown hair, her brown eyes closing. She fumbled through her pockets and pulled out her iPod, putting the headphones to her ears. She started listening to the very interesting song her little sister put on it. It was called 'Where is my Mind' by the Pixies. 'Hmm. I like this song.' she started to hum to the beat, when she felt a drop of moisture fall on her nose. She opened her eyes and looked to the sky, seeing the gray sky and small drops of rain falling to the ground. In a few seconds, it was raining heavily. "Crap! I didn't bring an umbrella or a jacket!" Suddenly, she stopped getting wet. She still saw the rain, it just wasn't getting on her. She looked up and saw an umbrella, and underneath the umbrella was Sesshomaru. "Thank you." She said, blushing. "Where do you live?" He asked slowly. "Umm..I live just two blocks down..there're some condos and my house is behind the complex." Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I'll give you a ride. I live in that area." Rin thought about it. "Umm..I don't want to be a burden." She really did want to go with him. 'Besides, I'd be getting out of the rain..and in the same car as the great Sesshomaru.'

"It's either you get a ride or you don't." She sighed. "Alright." As they walked to his car, Sesshomaru thought about the young girl at his side. Her hair was resting on her shoulders, and her brown eyes looking straight ahead. She was attractive, but she looked no older than seventeen. They got to his car, and Sesshomaru opened the passenger door for her to get in. She mumbled a quick thank you and got in. Sesshomaru go to his side of the car, got in, and started it. The car had a pine scent, but there was no air freshener in it. Sesshomaru turned on the radio, and her favorite song came on. It was called 'Kissing the Lipless' by the Shins. She got lost in the song and she didn't even notice when they arrived at her neighborhood.

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru to find him staring at her. Her brown eyes met his gold ones and she felt herself being captivated by his intense gaze. In that instant, for the first time in months, she forgot about the famous Inuyasha...and was getting lost in his older brother. After a few moments, she looked away. Her face was a light pink. 'Stupid! Rin, he's rich and handsome...you can NEVER get someone like him!' She sighed, when his deep voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "Which one is yours?" She looked out the window and pointed to her house. He slowly pulled up and stopped the car. Silence stretched between the two in the car, but millions of thoughts were racing around in Rin's head. 'What do I do? Say thank you and pretend this never happened? Should I say something? Will he even remember me? Think Rin, think!' She suddenly felt very dizzy. "Why are you not speaking? Do I intimidate you?" Rin's head snapped to the left to look at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Umm, would you like to come in for some tea or something?" She bit her lip, and celebrated mentally when he nodded.

Rin set the tea down on the coffee table and he said a quick thanks. "Umm..so you work at that school?" She said. 'What a stupid question! Of course he does!' He set the cup on the table and started to speak. "Yes, my neice goes there, and I supervise the class." Rin's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. "How old are you?" Sesshomaru glanced at her. "How old do I look?" She thought for a while, looking at him. "Well, I'm not really sure. Maybe...around twenty?" He laughed, and she suddenly felt stupid. "I'm over hundreds of years old, since I'm a youkai. Though if I were human, I'd be around twenty-three. Good guess." She liked it when he smiled, she noticed. "Hey...do you know Shiori? She goes to the school you work at." He was quiet for a few seconds, and he finally answered. "She's your sister, yes?" Rin gasped. "How did you know?" She was curious. Did they look alike? Nobody thought they were related. "She talks about you a lot." He said, sipping his tea once again.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock. "It's 3:00. I should be going now. Thank you for the tea, I've had..fun..talking to you." Rin just blushed and nodded, hoping she would see this wonderful man again. As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru said, "Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?" Her stomach fluttered, and she mentally cheered, nodding her head up and down. He smiled at her. She fascinated him like no other. "Well, I'll be needing your number." Rin hurriedly scribbled her name and number down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Alright, good bye Rin." She watched him get into his car and drive off. 'Thank God Shiori forgot her lunch..I NEED to tell Kagome!"

* * *

Kikyo sat on her bed, pondering. 'What did I do wrong?' She sighed, and knew she deserved it. All this time at that stupid private school had changed her for the worse. She hated herself for being such a hateful person. But she still couldn't help but be angry with Inuyasha and that new girl Kagome. 'Well, I have been using him lately, I don't even think I like him like that anymore. I guess it was my fault he dumped me.' She lied back on her bed, and fell into a deep slumber, where she dreamt of the old days with her Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Ugh. Hello?" She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Well, hi to you too!" Kagome looked at the clock and groaned. "Rin, it's twelve o' clock. What can possibly be so important that you have to call me at this time?" The line went silent for a few moments, and Kagome wondered if the girl on the other line hung up. Then she suddenly went deaf, due to a loud squeal coming from the other line. "OH MY GOD KAGOME. You will not BELIEVE what happened today! I totally met SESSHOMARU! You know, Inuyasha's brother? AND HE ASKED ME TO DINNER! Isn't that great!" She was rewarded with a light snore coming from the other end. "HEY!" Kagome muttered a few choice curses and grumbled. "Well, that's great! Mmm...now lemme go back to sle..." The line went dead, seeing as how Kagome fell asleep. Saku rolled her eyes. "How typical. Oh well, I'll just bug her about it tomorrow." She then fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha mentally cursed at himself. Today was good, yet it was bad at the same time. He'd made up with Kagome, yet broke up with Kikyo. "Girls are confusing." He grumbled as his older brother walked in the door. Inuyasha, it's not that girls are confusing. You just suck with them. The younger sibling glared, and flipped Sesshomaru off. Sesshomaru paid it no mind. "I, on the other hand, am very good with them. I even landed a dinner date for Saturday with a girl today." Inuyasha just sighed and glared some more. "I hate you, and I swear you're gay." He pushed his older brother out of his room and locked his door. Lying down on his bed, he started to think of his current problem: why was he so God damn interested in Kagome Higurashi? 

**I'm not proud of this at all..but I had to get Rin and Sesshomaru into the story at one point, and it'd be weird if they just popped up out of nowhere. Oh well. Poor Inuyasha, girl troubles. Seems like elementary all over again…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Own NOTHING.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally an actual UPDATE? Why, yes! I apologize. Really. But my whereabouts were explained in the first chapter. SO. I won't keep you waiting any longer! Sorry if it's boring, it'll pick up soon. Once we get to the actual DATING and stuff. Oh, sorry for the scene changes last chapter. I think they looked stupid, but oh well.

Chapter Five:

Chance 

It was chilly out. The season of Autumn was coming up, and along with it came the cool weather. Kagome loved it! She was wearing some stright leg skinny black jeans with a blue tank top and a white jacket over it. She also had on a long grey scarf and grey mittens. It was Friday, and she was busy walking to school. Her house was only a block away, and she was happy. She preferred walking, because it kept her in shape and it gave her time to think at the same time. Her first few days of school were pretty crazy, but she'd come to like the little place she'd settled into. She looked up at the gate of the private school, and smiled a little. 'I get to see Inuyasha today.' Her smile grew as she stepped inside the gate, heading to the right towards her first class.

She was fifteen minutes early when she walked into the classroom, and there were only a few other kids in the classroom, all with their heads down. She silently made her way to her seat in the back and set her stuff down. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she had absolutely nothing to do. She hadn't met a lot of people, only Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and sort of Kikyo. Only one of the four meetings was pleasant; Miroku groped her butt, Inuyasha yelled at her, and Kikyo accused her of liking her boyfriend. At least things were gradually getting better. 'I should ask Sango if she could spend the night at my house tonight.' She thought to herself.

She fiddled with the hem of her scarf, a piece of yarn coming undone. She looked at the clock, and noticed five minutes have passed. There were a few more students in the classroom, but still no sign of her three friends. She suddenly heard the umistakable sound of a hand hitting a face, and grinned. Miroku had obviously touched Sango inappropriately, and she hit him for it. Sure enough, the two soon walked into the classroom. "Hey Kagome!" Sango said, looking chipper while Miroku just grinned while rubbing his cheek. "Was he at it again?" Kagome asked. Sango just rolled her eyes and nodded. Kagome looked towards the door, but she still didn't see Inuyasha. "Kikyo stopped by this morning." Kagome looked flabbergasted. "How did you-" She started, but Sango cut her off. "It's obvious, Kagome. I don't know what's going on between those two, but I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry. Inuyasha probably won't go back out with her again, because she started letting her popularity get to her. Relax. He's a little dense, but he'll eventually realize he's going to fall for you." She grinned at her, and Kagome just stared. "What the heck, Sango." Sango just shrugged and sat in her seat.

"I swear that girl is psychic or something." Kagome mumbled to herself. Just then, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked in the door. He had his arm around her shoulders, and they both looked content. Kagome frowned. 'I thought she said he wouldn't go back out with her?' Inuyasha and Kikyo went their separate ways to go to their seats, but not before sharing a quick kiss. When Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, he was grinning like a maniac. "So you two got back together?" He looked over at Kagome. "Of course. We talked about it all morning. She apologized for everything she did, and she said she's even going to apologize to you." He looked really happy, and Kagome inwardly sighed. How was she going to have a chance with him now? Inuyasha seemed really committed, like the type of guy who'd date a girl forever.

Kagome sighed and looked towards the board, not bothering to say anything to Inuyasha. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" she didn't turn her head to look at him, she only glanced at him with her eyes. "Kagome, seriously. Stop acting like a little bitch." He was starting to get irritated. Here he was telling this little girl about how good his day was going, and she decides to ignore him! "What?!" She glared at him. "You heard me." He growled at her, their faces getting dangerously close. "Just because I'm having a bad day, it doesn't mean you have to take it personally, Inuyasha." She then turned her head, and decided to ignore him for the rest of the period. 'Ugh. Today is going to be such a bad day.' She thought to herself. She didn't know how right she was.

Kagome was walking home from school, and she was angry. Very angry. Today, she argued with Inuyasha, lost her homework, spilled her juice on herself, slammed her finger into a desk, Got her jacket caught in a door and ripping it, and happened to get called on when she fell asleep in class. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH TODAY?" She screamed at nobody in particular. She fingered the cross hanging from a chain around her neck, and grumbled. The day couldn't get worse.

Suddenly, a downpour started. Kagome looked up, and she wanted to cry, yell, kick, scream, and kill someone. She then heard someone calling her name. Looking to the left, she saw a car. In it was none other than Inuyasha. "Get in." He said calmly. Kagome wanted so badly to say no, but at this temperature she'd probably die if she stayed in the rain any longer. She got in the car and buckled up when he asked, "Where do you live?" She pointed down the street some, but remained quiet. He turned right onto the street she pointed to, and she pointed to her house. He stopped the car in front of the house, and turned to look at her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having a bad day, but you could've said something." Kagome turned to look at him and sighed. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what was wrong with me."

She looked away, when he put his hand on her chin for her to face him. They looked each other in the eyes for a second, when he started moving his face closer. Kagome's blushed, and her hearts started thumping against her chest ten times faster. 'He's going to kiss me!' she thought. His lips finally met hers and she closed her eyes, only to snap them open when she heard him. "Kikyo.."

**Yeee. New chapter after over a year! ;;**

**Wow I suck. I'm sorry, and to make it up to you, I'll probably update at LEAST every other week. At least. Sometimes I'll probably update every week. Because I love you! **

**These chapters are disappointing me. I think I'll re-write them later. :D**

**Review? You don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN THEM. D:**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: well that sucked…I had this written around the time I posted the last chapter. I don't know what transpired between then and now. Then when I finally finish it and go to post it, my save gets screwed up and the document disappears. Weird, eh?

**Chapter Six:**

**Do They Collide?**

'Kikyo..?!' Kagome pulled back and stared at Inuyasha. "Kagome.." he groaned. She didn't say anything; just opened her mouth as though she would. Instead she unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, and got out of the car. "I'm sorry." She said, closing the door and turning to walk into her house. Inuyasha did nothing, just watched her go. What else COULD he do? He sighed and slammed his head on the steering wheel. 'Not only did I cheat on Kikyo, but I managed to hurt Kagome at the same time! I fucked up big time..' he growled as he started up the car and sped off.

Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and stomped up the stairs. She went into her bathroom and stared at her reflection. She'd been doing that a lot lately, since she'd been having people tell her she looks like Kikyo. "Do I really look like her?! Who cares! I'm NOT Kikyo! I am Kagome Alaine Higurashi, daughter of the famous designer Roland Chatal. My mom is Stella Higurashi, and she owns her own boutique down the street. I am my own person, NOT Kikyo Marietta!"

"Uh, why are you talking to yourself Kagome? Are you going crazy?" She snapped her head to the left to see her little brother standing at the door. He was holding her little nine-month-old maltese, Elie, in his arms. She surprised herself and growled at him. "Get out of here! And put her down!" He quickly set the puppy down and ran out of the room. "I'd get your head checked out if I were you!" she could hear him laughing while he ran down the stairs. She couldn't stand the kid, yet she loved him to death. 'I HAVE been talking to myself a lot lately..' She then remembered Sango was going to come over today.

Walked down the stairs, she succeeded in tripping on her dog about five times before reaching her bag. Kagome dug through it, looking for the other girls' number. Pulling the piece of paper out, she stared at it for a second. It was a good thing to think about; she had only been here for a little while and she'd already made a friend! It was hard to do when she was modeling all the time. Grinning like she'd won the lottery, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "This is Sango, who's calling?" There was a slight rustling on the other end of the line, and Sango finally replied, "Hey Sango it's me, Kagome. I was just wondering if you're still coming over to spend the night later?"

"Of course, Kagome. I just have to watch my younger brother until around five. Is that a good time to come over?" Kagome nodded, and felt stupid when she realized Sango couldn't see her. "Of course. So just bring some movies you wanna watch, and all the necessities. I guess I'll see you later then." They both said their goodbyes, and Kagome grinned. This place wasn't too bad. 'Maybe this'll help me take my mind off of Inuyasha, too.' She thought to herself. "I should call Rin. Maybe she could give me some girly advice." Picking up her cell phone once more, she proceeded to call her friend. After two rings, the girl picked up.

"Hey Kagome." Rin said. "Hey Rin, you'll never guess what happened today." Kagome said. Sure she was trying to forget, but no harm in ruffling her friend's feathers before she did. "What happened? Win the lottery? Lost your virginity?" The girl asked. Kagome blushed at the thought. "Yes, of course. No. I kissed Inuyasha today." The line went silent for a while, and Kagome was starting to think the girl hung up. She then heard "OHMYGODKAGOMEWHATTHEHECKAREYOUDATINGHIMWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLME?!" The girl on the other line started going hysterical, and Kagome sighed a bit. She should've known she'd over-react. "No, Rin, calm down. Please." Rin stopped squealing. "See, it's complicated. Inuyasha..well…he actually hasagirlfriend." She mumbled the last part a bit too quickly.

"Excuse me?" Rin said, and Kagome sighed once more. "He has a girlfriend. I mean, they were rocky and they broke up, but I guess they got together again. Then he took me home because it was raining and he kissed my but he actually thought I was his girlfriend, but I'm not his girlfriend! I'm Kagome!" She rambled. "Woah, Kagome. You're rambling. Why would he mistake you for his girlfriend?" Just thinking about it made Kagome frown. "Apparently I look like her. I've just been told by almost everybody." She grumbled a little, remembering her earlier conversation with herself.

"Kagome, I'm sure he has feelings for you somewhere. It's just too early. I mean, you've known him for like a week. Give it time, you can get any guy you want. You're a model, for Christ's sake. I have to go though, I'll talk to you later. I love you!" The line went dead.

Maybe she WAS taking this too seriously. 'I mean, they've been going out for a long time, this isn't something that'll just pass. Hopefully Rin is right…what am I saying?! I shouldn't wish for them to break up! Ugh. I hate high school.' She looked over at her clock, and noticed it was only three. She groaned and rolled onto her side. She might as well sleep to pass the time until Sango arrived. It's the only thing she could do that'd take her mind off of Inuyasha.

Even when sleeping though, her mind was on him.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**A/N: Finally got around to it. Sorry if it's short, next chapter will be up soon. Bah. Sorry for the lateness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **January 20th, 2007 there was a death. It made me realize things, and even now I am still unable to grasp the fact that death happens; and not just to people you don't know. I apologize for the late updates, I can't promise anything anymore.

**Chapter Seven:**

Persuasion 

"KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!" Kagome awoke to her little brother jumping up and down on her bed and screaming her name. "WHAT?!" Souta stopped his jumping, and slid off the bed. "Your friend's here. You're so rude, Kagome. Sheesh." He then exited her room, leaving a confused and groggy Kagome lying on the bed. She yawned, stretched, rubbed here eyes, and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair was a mess, and she had bags under her eyes, and she basically looked as though she had been hit by a train. "Ugh, I look like complete crap." She said to herself, picking up her brush and starting to brush her hair. She was startled when she heard her brother calling her name. Then she remembered Sango was over.

She groaned, and walked down to greet her friend. "Wow Kagome, you look like crap." Her little brother said, grinning when she glared at him. The glare she sent him silenced him, and he scampered off to his room. "Now what's gotten you so tired?" Sang asked her as she set her bags down on the couch. Kagome didn't want to explain. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh nothing, there was just no other way to stop thinking about Inuyasha.' Instead she said, "Eh, I've just been a bit stressed. Heh." Sango knew when to drop the subject, so that's exactly what she did.

"Okay, so I brought V for Vendetta, The Hills Have Eyes, Garden State, and Moulin Rouge." Sango said, pulling the movies out of her bag. "Seems like you just randomly pulled out movies from a box." Kagome claimed and Sango grinned. "That's exactly what I did. Now, wanna watch one now, later, all now, or all later? I just love sleep overs." Kagome laughed a bit, she liked them too. "Well since it's only five thirty, I was hoping that maybe we could go somewhere or something. Maybe the mall?" Sango shrugged. "Sure, I just got this weeks paycheck. We'll watch the movies later and I'll tell you all about Murietta High." Kagome nodded, and then had a thought. "Is Kikyo in anyway associated with the name of the high school?" Sango laughed. "No, but a lot of people think that at first. Common misconception, the names just happen to be really similar. Let's go! I'll drive"

Kagome told Souta she was leaving, and not to have anyone over. He cheered and practically pushed her out the door. She didn't want to know why he wanted her to leave so badly. They got into Sango's car and drove the five miles to the mall.

Upon arriving there, Kagome was hit with the smell of Teriyaki chicken and was reminded that she hadn't eaten. "Hey Sango, you wanna go to the food court? I'm starving." To prove her point, her stomach growled at that moment. "Sure, I could use some food." So they proceeded to walk to the food court, glancing in windows along the way. The mall was full of people; mostly ranging from middle schoolers to seniors in high school. The area was bustling, and she could hardly hear herself think over all the noise. She then thought back to the quiet days on the shrine. Her grandmother was very religious, even more so than her grandfather, and they decided to move when she died. Her grandfather did not want to sell it though, so he ordered one of his sons to tend to it. She had never met her mother's brother, and she wondered why.

"Kagome?" she snapped out of her reverie when she realized Sango was staring at her. "Huh?" she said. "I was just asking what you wanted to eat." Kagome made a sound and told Sango what to order. When they got their food, they looked for a place to sit. "Wow, it seems like everyone goes to the mall on Fridays.." Kagome said, and Sango agreed. "HEY!" They both turned their heads when they realized someone was calling them. "Is that Miroku?" Kagome asked and Sango just groaned replying, "Oh geez, I hope not. Please don't let my luck be that bad." It was that bad. Miroku came up to them and grinned. "I just happened to notice two very lovely ladies without a table, and it just happened to be you! What luck I have."

"Ugh. Save it, Miroku. What do you want?" Sango said as she rolled her eyes. He feigned hurt. "Why Sango, I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me, is all." He looked at Kagome and his smile was back. "It wouldn't hurt, would it Sango?" Kagome said. The other girl just sighed and told him to lead the way. Kagome was talking and enjoying her food until she heard a voice from behind her and Sango. "And what girls did you pick up now?" She turned in her seat and came face to face with Inuyasha. He looked just as surprised as she thought she did. "Ah Inuyasha, just look at who I happened to come across! They had no seating, and I decided to play hero and invite them to our table. Aren't I such a gentlemen?" Nobody said anything. "OH fine." Miroku pouted and crossed his arms. Inuyasha chose that moment to sit down. He looked at Kagome, and she averted her eyes. He knew he screwed up big time.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Sango asked. Miroku quickly forgot about his issues and answered, "Well we were extremely bored until you graced us with your presence. What were you doing, my lovely Sango?" She just rolled her eyes and replied "Well I'm staying at Kagome's tonight and we were bored, so we decided to come here. We're gonna stay up all night and watch movies." Kagome just smiled and nodded. Inuyasha tuned things out; he was worried. 'Is she ever gonna talk to me again?' he thought to himself. He just hoped he could repair things before they got even worse.

"Hey Kagome, they should come over and watch some movies with us!" Sango said and Miroku chimed in, "YEAH, what a great idea! What do you say?" Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Come on, Kagome, it'll be fun." Sango insisted. 'This could be my chance to make things less awkward.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome's thoughts were the complete opposite. 'This is gonna be so awkward, but...'

"Fine." She said, and Inuyasha mentally cheered.

**A/N: Good thing, bad thing? Hmm..**


End file.
